Re : My Life To Sex
by MeowFiction
Summary: Sedang proses memperbaiki Typo, dan melengkapi beberapa plot yang rumpang. Sekalian untuk mengusahakan mengingat kembali plot-plot yang telah dilupakan. *Remake : (2) Mainan Kecil
1. (1) Guruku Yang Menggoda

_**My Life to Sex**_

 _Summary_ : Naruto seorang remaja SMA yang sangat terobsesi dengan _'sex'_. Memiliki impian untuk menjadikan seluruh wanita cantik dan seksi menjadi budaknya, siapapun itu. Debutnya pun bermulai di akademi Kuou, tekadnya akan memperawani semua gadis yang bersekolah di akademi tersebut.

* * *

 _ **Adult alert**_ : Cerita ini mengandung unsur dewasa. Scene diketik dengan detil, mohon yang belum cukup umur tidak membaca konten berikut.

 _ **Note**_ : Ooc, Harem, and Rated M

* * *

Semilir angin berhembus di pagi yang cerah ini. Angin musim semi yang terasa hangat dan lembut membuat kita nyaman dan bersemangat memulai hari yang baru.

Aku Namikaze Naruto, murid tahun pertama di akademi Kuou. Dulunya sekolah ini merupakan akademi khusus perempuan, namun karena alasan yang tidak kuketahui sekolah ini memutuskan untuk menerima murid laki-laki. Tentu saja remaja tampang culun dan berotak mesum sepertiku ini tertarik bersekolah di sini.

Alasannya, menikmati masa mudaku sekaligus mencari jati diriku!

* * *

 **(1) Guruku Yang Menggoda**

* * *

 **7 April 2xxx...**

Seorang siswa pirang berkacamata menatap tajam ke depan, tepat kearah seorang wanita pirang berjas ketat yang berdiri di alun-alun. Ia menatap lekat wajah seputih susu itu, sebelum bergeser beberapa inchi kebawah terkunci pada belahan dada yang menyembul dari jas ketat tersebut. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum dan menjilat bibirnya selagi memperbaiki letak kacamata yang melorot karena pemandangan indah tersebut.

Naruto lalu menggeser pandangannya, menatap sekeliling yang dipenuhi murid baru seangkatan dengan dirinya. Rata-rata semuanya perempuan, ditambah mereka juga diberkahi dengan tubuh molek dan wajah yang cantik, membuat inner Naruto menjerit gembira seketika. Tidak hanya dipenuhi murid-murid cantik, sekolah ini juga banyak guru-guru muda yang membuat Naruto birahi seketika, contohnya saja kepala sekolah yang kini berpidato di depan, cara wanita tersebut berpakaian entah kenapa seakan mengundang birahi terpendam miliknya.

Selama sepuluh menit wanita yang menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah itu berbicara di depan, menyampaikan pidato penyambutan untuk murid-murid baru. Ia menerangkan apa saja visi-misi dari akademi ini, sekaligus beberapa aturan penting yang tidak boleh dilanggar, dan aturan lainnya yang boleh dilanggar.

"Dengan ini saya selaku kepala sekolah, mengharapkan... Ahn!" Naruto menatap heran pada sang kepala sekolah yang bertingkah aneh, mungkin murid lain tidak menyadarinya, namun ia sadar bahwa kepala sekolah baru saja mendesah tertahan. Tingkah kepala sekolah tersebut semakin aneh di saat ia merapatkan pahanya, ditambah tubuhnya yang bergetar.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, Senju _-san_?" Seorang pria tigapuluhan mendekat dari arah belakang, memegang bahu sang kepala sekolah dan bertanya. Kepala sekolah yang ditanya hanya menggeleng pelan sebelum meremas pelipisnya, "Saya hanya pusing, pak direktur. Tidak perlu mencemaskan saya!"

Pria yang dipanggil 'pak direktur' tersebut tersenyum sesaat sebelum menoleh pada seorang guru pirang. Guru yang ditatap mengangguk pelan, kemudian pria tersebut berlalu bersama kepala sekolah meninggalkan alun-alun.

"Baiklah! Karena kondisi kepala sekolah yang sedang buruk, terpaksa acara ini dihentikan. Silahkan lihat buletin sekolah untuk mendapatkan informasi pembagian kelas kalian! Kalian boleh bubar!"

Dengan intruksi guru pirang tersebut, semua murid pun membubarkan diri. Naruto menatap lekat pada kepala sekolah dan pria itu sebelum berlalu meninggalkan aula.

Naruto menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya. Sambil senyum-senyum sendiri, ia menatap lekat pada sesosok keindahan yang berdiri di depan kelas, berbagai fantasy liar berputar di kepalanya.

Uzumaki Kushina, seorang guru cantik bertubuh seksi yang mengajar mata pelajaran biologi, rambut panjang indah tergerai menyentuh pinggang, dengan raut wajah ceria yang mempesona, ia adalah tipe wanita yang ingin Naruto kencani. Menurut perkenalan singkat dari Kushina, Naruto mengetahui beberapa hal, salah satunya Kushina masih lajang diusianya yang telah menginjak duapuluh tujuh tahun ini, hal itu benar-benar membuat inner Naruto kembali berteriak girang saat mengetahui fakta bahwa Kushina masih perawan, membuat ia terobsesi pada Kushina.

"Malam ini aku akan datangi Kushina _-sensei_ , khuku!" Naruto terkikik geli saat itu juga.

* * *

Ting... Tong...

Ting... Tong...

Naruto menghela napas kasar sebelum memeluk kembali buku-buku paketnya. Sesaat suara langkah kaki terdengar sebelum pintu di depannya terbuka, memperlihatkan kepala bersurai merah yang mengintip di balik pintu. Di larut malam ini tentu akan terasa aneh jika seseorang bertamu, jadi Naruto menganggap hal itu wajar hingga Kushina bersikap waspada pada dirinya.

"Naruto _-kun_?" Kushina menyunggingkan senyum tipis saat melihat seorang pemuda pirang berkacamata tengah berdiri sambil memeluk beberapa buku di sana, Kushina lalu membuka daun pintu dan berdiri di depan muridnya tersebut. "Ada apa malam-malam kemari?"

Tadi sebelum jam pelajaran selesai Naruto memang menanyakan alamat dimana ia tinggal, jadi ia tidak heran pemuda itu mengetahui kamar apartemen miliknya.

Sedangkan Naruto saat ini melongo tak berkedip, di saat melihat penampilan Kushina dengan rambut dikucir memperlihatkan leher putih tak bernoda itu, turun kearah bawah di tubuh Kushina melekat sebuah celemek kuning yang menutupi hingga paha, dan dapat Naruto tebak saat ini Kushina tidak mengenakan bawahan hingga memperlihatkan paha kenyal nan putih tersebut.

 _Glek_ , tiba-tiba kerongkongan Naruto mengering seketika.

"Naruto _-kun_? Hello!"

"Eh?" Wajah Naruto memerah malu, di saat ia terpergok melamun dan berfantasy liar oleh Kushina. "A-ano, maaf mengganggu waktu anda _sensei_ , tapi saya tengah kesulitan saat ini. Ada beberapa hal yang tidak saya pahami tentang pelajaran tadi, bisakah _sensei_ memberi saya pelajaran tambahan?" Kushina terdiam sesaat, sebenarnya dirinya senang jika seorang laki-laki bertamu ke apartemennya malam-malam begini, namun ia tidak menyangka laki-laki culun seperti Naruto yang akan datang. "Tentu saja, Naruto _-kun_. Tapi apa kau mau menunggu sebentar? Saat ini sensei sedang memasak, lagipula tidak lama kok."

"Baiklah, tidak masalah _sensei_!"

Setelah melangkah masuk, Naruto pun mengikuti Kushina di belakang, dan benar dugaannya bahwa Kushina hanya mengenakan dalaman, tentu saja Naruto dapat melihat lekukan pantat Kushina dari belakang.

"Duduklah Naruto _-kun_! Sensei akan membuatkan minum dulu," Kushina melenggang kearah dapur setelah melihat Naruto mendudukan pantatnya. Naruto tersenyum tipis melihat kepergian Kushina, sebelum meletakkan tumpukan bukunya ke atas meja ruang tamu, sekaligus melepaskan kacamatanya dan meletakkannya di atas buku miliknya.

Tidak lama setelah itu, aroma teh pun menyeruak memenuhi ruang tamu, di sana Kushina menunduk di depannya lalu meletakan nampan ke atas meja. "Silahkan dinikmati tehnya, Naruto _-kun_!" Ucap Kushina sambil meletakan cangkir berisi teh tersebut.

"Terimakasih, _sensei_!" Bisik lirih Naruto sebelum mengambil cangkir teh tersebut, lalu meniupnya pelan dan meminumnya. "Tehnya sungguh nikmat."

Kushina hanya terkesima saat menatap Naruto, pemuda pirang itu sungguh tampan dan menawan jika tidak sedang mengenakan kacamata. Tanpa Naruto sadari Kushina pun menyunggingkan senyum hangat pada Naruto. "Kalau begitu _sensei_ ke dapur dulu, Naruto _-kun_. Takutnya masakan _sensei_ keburu gosong."

Naruto hanya diam dan mengangguk pelan, entah kenapa ada yang berbeda dengan muridnya tersebut.

Duapuluh menit kemudian Kushina kembali dari dapur, mendapati Naruto yang sedang menulis di buku pelajarannya sambil sesekali melihat ke arah buku paket, tidak lupa pula kacamata kembali membingkai di wajahnya.

"Naruto _-kun_ ," Kushina mencoba memanggil Naruto yang sedang asik dengan bukunya, membuat Naruto langsung menengadah dan mendapati Kushina yang tersenyum hangat manis ke arahnya. "E-to. Apa Naruto _-kun_ sudah makan malam?"

"Eh? Hehe. Sudah _sensei_ , lagian tidak usah repot-repot!"

"Jangan berbohong! _Sensei_ tidak suka pada orang pembohong, lho."

"Hehe..." Naruto hanya tertawa canggung saat melihat senyum manis dari Kushina, sambil menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya, Naruto pun menggeleng, "...belum, _sensei_!"

"Kebetulan _sensei_ masak banyak malam ini, mari makan bersama." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Naruto, Kushina langsung menggengam tangan Naruto dan menariknya ke arah dapur, membawanya ke meja makan yang menghidangkan berbagai macam masakan.

"Anggap saja rumah sendiri!" Ujar Kushina saat melihat tingkah Naruto yang canggung.

Malam itulah awal dari kedekatan Naruto dan Kushina.

* * *

 **11 April 2xxx...**

Naruto saat ini tengah berjalan pelan di lorong, matanya tertuju pada sebuah novel yang terkembang di tangannya, sesekali jarinya menyalip halaman novel itu dan kembali membacanya sambil berjalan. Hari ini tepat pukul lima sore, jam pelajaran telah lama berlalu, namun ia masih berada di sekolah karena satu hal, yaitu ingin menamatkan novel ringannya yang bertemakan dewasa.

Sesekali ia mengangguk di saat ia mengerti dan mendapatkan inspirasi tentang beberapa pose untuk ia coba hari ini. Ya, ia berencana untuk menyerang guru biologinya malam ini.

Langkahnya terhenti tepat di tempat loker bersusun, berjalan ke arah loker miliknya lalu memasukan novel ringannya sebelum mengunci loker tersebut kembali.

"Selamat sore!" Di saat ia akan melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut, suara perempuan terdengar dari arah belakangnya, membalikan tubuh lalu terlihatlah seorang gadis cantik bertubuh _'woah'_ tengah tersenyum kepadanya.

"Ah, kau pasti murid kelas satu, 'kan?" Gadis itu berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, tepat berhenti di depan Naruto gadis itu langsung mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat Naruto reflek mundur beberapa langkah dengan gugup.

"Siapa?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada rendah.

"Ara, jadi masih ada pria yang tidak mengenalku. Baiklah, perkenalkan namaku Rias Gremory, ketua klub ilmu penelitian gaib." Ucap Rias dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Kalau begitu perkenalkan namaku, Naruto." Naruto pun juga mengenalkan dirinya, membungkuk rendah pada Rias. "...hanya Naruto!" Naruto kembali berucap di saat mengetahui raut heran milik Rias.

"Ah, kalau begitu, bisakah kamu bergabung dengan klubku. Ini ada formulir dan sedikit profil dari klubku, ku harap kamu mau bergabung ya, Na-ru-to _kun_!" Rias menyerahkan beberapa kertas pada Naruto, ia hanya bisa tersenyum manis sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang keheranan.

Naruto berbalik menatap arah kepergian dari gadis tersebut, terlihat di sana Rias melenggang menjauhinya, melihat punggung gadis tersebut tiba-tiba sebuah seringai mengembang di wajah Naruto, ia pun melepaskan kacamatanya membiarkan saphire indah itu menatap tajam ke arah Rias. "Ho Gremory, 'kah? Tak kusangka aku akan bertemu dengan dia secepat ini."

Tatapan saphire nan dingin itu kemudian jatuh pada secarik kertas di tangannya, membaca beberapa lembar sebelum senyum tipis kembali terukir di wajahnya, "Sepertinya aku bisa bermain-main dengan klub penelitian ilmu gaib ini."

* * *

Malam harinya Naruto kembali pergi ke apartemen Kushina. Berbeda dari sebelumnya dimana ia selalu bertamu dengan pakaian akademi, namun sekarang _style_ miliknya sedikit lebih keren dari biasanya. Celana _jeans_ hitam dengan kaos panjang lengan berwarna putih ke abu-abuan, dengan kacamata yang membingkai di wajah tampannya.

Naruto menghela napas kasar, sebelum menekan bel apartemen Kushina.

Ting... Tong...

"Iya, tunggu sebentar!"

Tidak lama setelah suara itu terdengar, pintu apartemen Kushina pun terbuka. Terlihat Kushina di sana, Naruto menatap lekat Kushina dan sesaat kemudian wajah Naruto memerah karena terpesona dengan penampilan Kushina. Dengan blouse longgar berwarna kuning dan celana pendek sebagai bawahan, ditambah blouse yang Kushina kenakan berbahan tipis membuat lekukan tubuhnya tampak jelas di mata Naruto.

"Ah, silahkan masuk Naruto _-kun_!"

Beberapa hari belakangan ini Naruto sering main ke rumahnya, walau pemuda itu hanya berniat belajar bersama dirinya, namun bagi Kushina ia adalah tamu spesial, sebab Kushina sendiri tidak pernah memiliki tamu apalagi seorang pria, dan hal ini membuat rasa kesepian Kushina lenyap oleh keberadaan Naruto.

Kushina langsung berlalu ke arah dapur, begitu pula Naruto tanpa di suruh pun ia duduk di lantai dan meletakan ranselnya di meja kecil yang tersedia di sana. Tidak lama setelah itu, Kushina pun datang dengan dua cangkir teh hangat di atas nampannya.

" _Sensei_ selalu repot-repot ketika aku datang kemari." Naruto tersenyum canggung ke arah Kushina yang telah duduk di seberang meja, menghadap pada Naruto dan meletakan dua cangkir teh tersebut.

"Ah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan! Lagian tamu itu ibaratkan raja, bukan?"

Naruto hanya tersenyum saat mendapati jawaban seperti itu dari Kushina, kemudian mengangguk untuk membenarkan ucapan wanita tersebut. "

"Kalau begitu, mari kita mulai belajarnya!"

"Ya, mohon bantuannya _sensei_!"

.

 _*skip*_

.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu, Kushina pun memutuskan untuk memberikan beberapa buah soal untuk Naruto kerjakan, dan tentu saja Naruto mengerjakannya tanpa ada satupun masalah. Di saat Kushina fokus memeriksa semua jawaban Naruto, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan kekar mengenggam tangan kirinya, ia pun menoleh pada Naruto dengan penuh keheranan.

" _Se...sensei_. Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang harus _sensei_ ketahui tentang diriku." Naruto berucap dengan gugup, genggamannya pada tangan Kushina semakin mengerat lalu dengan keberanian dan penuh keyakinan Naruto pun menatap lekat mata ungu milik Kushina.

"Apa salah jika seorang murid memiliki hubungan khusus dengan gurunya?" Melihat Kushina yang masih belum merespon, Naruto pun kembali menunduk entah kenapa ia takut Kushina akan menjauh darinya setelah kejadian ini, namun jika hal itu terjadi terpaksa dirinya menggunakan cara dari ciri khas seorang Naruto yang dingin. "Aku menyukaimu, _sensei_!"

Cicit Naruto pelan dengan nada bergetar. Kushina yang mendengar hal tersebut membulatkan matanya, karena tidak mendapat respon dari Kushina, Naruto pun mendongak menatap mata indah wanita tersebut.

"A...apa maksud..." Kushina tiba-tiba bungkam di saat bibir Naruto menyatu dengan bibirnya, bibir dengan rasa teh hijau itu hanya mengecup singkat sebelum Naruto memperdalam ciumannya.

Naruto memberanikan diri untuk meraih surai merah Kushina yang menggantung di sisi wajahnya, sebelum menyelipkan rambut tersebut ke telinga dan membawa Kushina berbaring di lantai. Bibirnya bergerak dengan lembut untuk mengecup beberapa kali bibir _peach_ milik Kushina, tidak lupa ia juga berusaha merangsang Kushina dengan mengelus pipi mulus wanita tersebut.

Perlahan Kushina mulai terbuai, merilekskan tubuhnya untuk menormalkan detak jantungnya yang semakin berdegub kencang. Deru napasnya semakin memburu, membuat ia sesekali merintih lembut saat bibirnya semakin sensitif dengan perlakuan lembut dari Naruto.

Tidak bertahan lama, Naruto pun melepaskan ciumannya. Menarik beberapa senti wajahnya agar memiliki jarak dengan wajah Kushina yang telah penuh rona merah, dan entah kenapa Naruto tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi tersebut. Kembali satu tangannya mengelus surai Kushina, berusaha menenangkan wanita itu yang mungkin saja masih shock.

" _Sensei_ , aku mengingkanmu!"

Naruto diam menunggu jawaban Kushina, sesaat kemudian deru napas Kushina pun kembali tenang, lalu menatap lekat pada saphire yang bersembunyi di balik kacamata tersebut. Kushina meraih kacamata itu, melepasnya hingga membiarkan saphire dingin Naruto bertatapan langsung dengan matanya, lalu Kushina menyingkirkan kacamata tersebut.

"Sen..." Kali ini Naruto yang dibuat bungkam oleh Kushina, wanita itu meraih dagu Naruto dan menarik lehernya agar kembali memangkas jarak diantara dua wajah tersebut, hingga bibir mereka kembali menyatu. Ciuman lembut itu menjadi lebih liar di saat Naruto mulai melawan dan mencoba mendominasi, dengan gigitan lembut Naruto pun mendapat akses untuk mengeksplorasi mulut Kushina.

Kushina meracau dalam gairah Naruto, matanya memejam di saat lidah remaja itu dengan lihainya melilit lidahnya, menukar saliva mereka hingga Kushina benar-benar mabuk akan perlakukan Naruto.

"Mmhmp... Puah!" Kushina berhasil melepas lilitan lidah Naruto di saat ia meremas kuat dada bidang remaja tersebut, jika hal itu tidak ia lakukan ia pasti akan mati kehabisan napas. "Hah... hah... lembutlah sedikit, _baka_!" Dengan napas tersenggal Kushina menuntut remaja pirang itu dengan penuh tekanan.

Naruto hanya tersenyum sebagai respon, "Awas jika _sensei_ sampai meminta kasar padaku nantinya." Ucap Naruto tenang, sebelum menarik blouse Kushina pelan hingga meninggalkan bra berwarna pink yang menutupi bagian atas Kushina. Naruto kemudian bangkit dan menarik celana pendek itu, menyisakan Kushina yang hanya mengenakan set pakaian dalam.

Tangan kekar itu lalu menggeser bra milik Kushina ke atas, membiarkan payudaranya terksepos dengan pentil berwana pink merekah. Payudara sintal itu kemudian diremas pelan oleh Naruto, beberapa kali hingga sebelah putingnya semakin mencuat dan memanjang.

"Ahn... ahn... nik...math!" Kushina menahan suaranya yang secara otomatis meluncur di saat sebelah payudaranya diremas dan ditekan Naruto. "Ahn! Enakh!" Jeritannya semakin menjadi di saat Naruto menyambar payudara yang satunya dan menggigit pelan ujungnya.

Slurp... Slurp...

"Ahn... Ahn..." Naruto menghisap payudara kanan Kushina sedangkan untuk yang kiri Naruto remas dengan pelan, sesekali ia juga menekan dan menggigit puting payudara Kushina.

"Kyahn... kumohon remas lebih kuath, Naruto _-kun_!" Kushina menekan kepala Naruto seakan mengingkan lumatan yang lebih ganas. Namun bukannya menerkam lebih pada payudara Kushina, Naruto memilih untuk menghentikan aksinya dan mengambil jarak dari payudara Kushina.

"Naruto _-kun_?" Naruto hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis saat Kushina menatapnya penuh heran, sebelum kembali meraup bibir Kushina dengan ganas. "Emhmp... Puah!"

Sesaat kedua bibir itu terpisah, Naruto kembali mencium bibir Kushina, lebih lembut dari sebelumnya namun lidah Naruto bergerak liar di dalam mulut Kushina. Di saat terus melakukan eksplorasi pada mulut Kushina, tangan kekar Naruto juga bergerak turun menggelitiki perut Kushina hingga ke pangkal paha, membuat wanita bersurai merah itu menggeliat di bawah himpitan tubuh Naruto.

"Puah... Ahn... Ahn... Ahn!" Ciuman Naruto berpindah ke leher jenjang Kushina, menjilati setiap inchi dan bahkan meninggalkan beberapa tanda di sana. Kushina hanya dapat terus mendesah penuh kenikmatan, namun yang paling membuat Kushina berteriak keras adalah di saat Naruto menusukkan jari telunjuk, tepat pada selengkanganya.

"Ahn!" Naruto menggeser jarinya, mengelus selangkangan Kushina yang masih terbungkus celana dalam, hingga berhasil menemukan adanya sebuah tonjolan di daerah sensetif tersebut. "Ahn!" Sambil terus menjilati leher Kushina, Naruto juga menekan klitoris itu hingga celana dalam Kushina mulai dibanjiri oleh cairan lengket dari vaginanya.

Naruto menyukai desahan Kushina saat ini, jemarinya pun bergerak lebih kasar mengusap klitoris Kushina dan bahkan sesekali mencubitnya. Tidak hanya itu, di saat bersamaan jari tengah Naruto juga ikut bergesek di lipatan vagina tersebut.

Kushina meracau sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala menahan sensasi tersebut, meski pertama kalinya ia merasakan hal ini, perlakuan Naruto padanya membuat ia tak lagi kuasa menahan lonjakan dan sengatan dari rangsangan tersebut. "Ahn... Ahn... se...sepetinya aku tidak kuat lagi, Naruto _-kun_!"

Kushina melebarkan pahanya, ketika ada sesuatu yang akan keluar dengan hebat dari liang kenikmatan miliknya, namun di saat itu akan terjadi Naruto menghentikan permainan jarinya membuat lonjakan dari rangsangan tersebut kehilangan momentum. "A...apa yang kau lakukan, _baka_!"

Kushina menatap kesal pada Naruto yang memasang senyum tipis di wajah tampannya, pemuda itu hanya menggelengkan kepala saat melihat ekspresi menuntut Kushina. "Sensei tenang saja, aku akan memberikan yang lebih nikmat dari sebelumnya."

Jilatan Naruto langsung berpindah tepat pada selengkangan Kushina, menjilati sisa cairan kental yang menempel di celana dalam itu lalu menyeruputnya seketika.

"Ahn... Ahn... tung...gu Naruto _-kun_! Itu kotor! Ahn!" Namun Naruto tidak mengidahkan teriakan Kushina, ia terus menjilat dan mencoba mendorong lidahnya menembus lubang tersebut. Merasa kurang puas, Naruto pun meraih dan menarik celana dalam Kushina hingga terlepas, lalu mengangkat kaki Kushina dan sedikit menekuknya, memperlihatkan dengan jelas lipatan kencang dari vagina Kushina.

Lidah Naruto dengan pelan menjilati setiap inchi vagina merah merakah tersebut. Menggelitiki klitorisnya, lalu menusukkan lidahnya dan menyeruput cairan yang terus menetes dari vagina Kushina. Wanita itu semakin meracau, bahkan tak ayal ia menggelinjang hingga membuat panggulnya terangkat memberontak.

"Ahn... ahn... jangan Naruto _-kun_! Nanti aku bisa gila!" Perlahan sekujur tubuh Kushina menegang, sensasi ini lebih daripada yang ia rasakan dari sebelumnya. Gerakan lidah Naruto semakin instens di saat cairan kental itu semakin membanjiri vagina Kushina, dan pada puncaknya beberapa semburan kecil melesat mengotori wajah Naruto.

Pinggang Kushina melengkung di saat orgasme pertama melandanya, melelehkan cairan kental hingga membasahi paha dan mengalir ke lantai. Naruto menghentikan jilatannya, membiarkan Kushina menikmati sensasi orgasme tersebut, buktinya tubuh wanita itu masih mengejang di bawah sana.

"Hah... hah... itu luar biasa Naruto _-kun_!"

Kushina menatap dalam saphire milik Naruto dengan tatapan sayu, senyuman lembut terukir di bibir _peach_ nya. Perlahan Kushina bangkit, dan bergerak ke arah Naruto, tenaganya yang masih lemas membuat Kushina jatuh dalam dekapan Naruto yang berlutut di depannya. Ia mendongak, menatap kembali saphire dingin Naruto lalu menjilati dagu Naruto berniat membersihkan cairan dari orgasme miliknya.

Jilatan Kushina perlahan bergeser menelusuri pipi, dan berakhir di sudut bibir Naruto. "Kau curang Naruto _-kun_ , saat ini aku hampir telanjang tapi kau masih saja berpakaian lengkap. Sungguh tak adil!"

"Buka sendiri kalau bisa!" Naruto meraih dagu Kushina, melihat hal itu Kushina menjulurkan lidahnya menyambut kedatangan lidah Naruto. Kushina melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Naruto, tangan lentik itu dengan cepat menarik pakaian Naruto ke atas, membuka paksa baju kaos Naruto.

"Cup... Puah!" Di saat kaos Naruto terlepas ciuman mereka pun ikut terlepas. Naruto tersenyum singkat, "Heh, coba-coba main kasar nih." Naruto meremas bra yang masih menggantung di atas payudara Kushina, dengan kasar ia langsung menariknya hingga putus.

"Aw!" Kushina menjerit, tidak mau kalah Kushina pun menerjang Naruto, memeluk erat tubuh kekar itu dan mendorongnya hingga Naruto terlentang di lantai. Naruto hanya terkikik pelan di saat Kushina menggigit kecil dada bidangnya, bahkan Kushina ikut memelintir puting Naruto.

Naruto kemudian memaksa duduk, meraih lutut Kushina dan memposisikan Kushina duduk tepat di selangkangannya. "Kita pindah ke ranjang yuk, _sensei_! Di sana lebih empuk daripada di lantai."

"Gendong! Itu kamarku," Kushina ikut manja di saat Naruto bertingkah lembut. Dengan cepat Kushina mengalungkan tangannya di leher Naruto, ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto, hanya berjarak satu centi diantara keduanya. Saphire beku bertatapan dengan violet lembut, hanya tatapan singkat sebelum mereka kembali menyatukan bibir.

Naruto berdiri, menyangga tubuh Kushina dengan tangan berada di bawah lutut, ia mengangkat tubuh Kushina bagai kertas. Naruto berusaha mempertahankan ciuman panasnya di saat ia melangkah menuju kamar Kushina. "Puah!"

Ciuman mereka terlepas di saat Naruto menurunkan Kushina ke ranjangnya, wanita itu melebarkan pahanya, memperlihatkan vaginanya yang berkedut dan terus membanjirkan cairan kental. "Cepat! Di sini terasa semakin panas, kau tahu!"

Naruto hanya mengangguk kemudian melucuti celananya, menyisakan celana dalam yang mencetak celas penis Naruto. Menurut Kushina ukuran yang bersembunyi di balik celana dalam itu, berdiameter enam centi dengan panjang tiga kali lipat, bahkan ujung penis Naruto mencuat keluar, melebihi ukuran celana dalamnya. Kushina hanya dapat menelan ludah seketika, tidak dapat membayangkan sensasi benda sebesar itu menerobos masuk ke dalam vaginanya.

Naruto kemudian menyusul Kushina naik ke ranjang, merangkul wanita bersurai merah itu dan membawa tubuhnya talentang, lalu menindihnya. Kecupan singkat ia berikan pada payudara Kushina sebelum kembali menyambar bibir _peach_ tersebut, Kushina membalas lumatan lidah Naruto dengan intens, selagi berusaha menggesekan vaginanya pada penis Naruto.

"Emmhhp..." Kushina mendesah nikmat saat tangan kekar Naruto meremas payudaranya, tubuhnya semakin terasa panas di saat Naruto semakin kasar menciuminya. Bertahan sepuluh menit sebelum Naruto melepaskan ciumannya, ia pun kemudian melepaskan celana dalamnya, membiarkan penis panjang itu menggeliat meneteskan setetes cairan.

"Bolehkan, _sensei_?" Naruto memposisikan penisnya tepat di liang vagina Kushina. Tangan kekarnya melingkar di sela lutut Kushina agar wanita itu dapat lebih melebarkan pahanya. Kushina langsung menurut, ia pun merilekskan tubuhnya sebelum mengangguk pelan.

Naruto kemudian mengeluskan batang penisnya di vagina Kushina, melumurinya agar menjadi licin dan lebih mudah saat menusuk masuk. Kushina menggigit bibirnya di saat kepala penis Naruto telah memasuki vaginanya, liang kenikmatannya perlahan melebar, rasa perih pun mulai menjalar di selengkangannya.

"Ahn! Naruto _-kun_!" Tubuh Kushina menegang, sekali hentakan penis Naruto pun menyentuh bagian terdalamnya. Darah segar mulai merembes di sela-sela penyatuan itu, bahkan tetesan darahnya mulai bercampur dengan cairan vagina Kushina.

Naruto terdiam sesaat, sensasi lembut yang menjepit penisnya hampir membuat ia kehilangan kekuatan, biar bagaimanapun ini merupakan pengalaman pertamanya. Melihat raut kesakitan tercetak di wajah Kushina, ia pun merendahkan tubuhnya dan mengecup lembut bibir Kushina, terus memberikan rangsangan lembut untuk memancing penyesuaian bagi tubuh Kushina.

"Emhn... mmpp..." Naruto juga meremas kedua payudara Kushina, memelintir dan menekan puting payudara itu. Perlahan tubuh Kushina mulai rileks kembali bahkan ia juga aktif memberikan perlawanan di momen ciuman mereka, merasa telah waktunya, pinggul Naruto pun mulai bergeraak perlahan.

"Ahn! Ahn!" Kushina memeluk erat tubuh Naruto, meremas bahu lebar itu untuk menyalurkan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan. Violet cerah itu pun mulai memejam sambil mendesah pelan menikmati permaianan Naruto.

Naruto terdiam saat melihat ekspresi Kushina, ia kemudian tersenyum kecil lalu ikut memejamkan matanya, fokus untuk mendorong penis keluar masuk di liang senggema tersebut.

"Ahn! Ahn! Aku...senang! Akhirnya ada seseorang yang menerimaku apa adanya! Ahn!" Kushina mendongak sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, merasakan gerakan Naruto semakin cepat hingga menyentuh bagian terdalamnya beberapa kali. " _Kimocchi_!"

Merasakan adanya getaran halus yang mengelilingi penisnya, Naruto sesaat menghentikan gerakkannya, kemudian memegang pergelangan kaki Kushina lalu mengangkatnya setinggi bahu, dan kembali menghentakan penisnya kasar.

"Ahn... ahn... terlalu kuath!" Kushina menggelinjang seketika, kepalanya bergerak liar bahkan ia juga meremas sprei hingga berkerut. "Kau membuatku gila, Naruto _-kun_!"

"Naruto _-kun_!" Pinggangnya melengkung, menghentak kuat ke atas hingga membuat payudaranya bergerak. Sedetik kemudian cairan kental merembes membasahi sprei kasur, Kushina kembali lemas setelah momentum orgasmenya.

Naruto berhenti sejenak, melepaskan pergelangan kaki Kushina dan memposisikan tubuh wanita itu memiring. Belum sempat Kushina mengambil napas tenang, sebelah kakinya langsung diangkat Naruto, kembali penis Naruto bergerak cepat di dalam liang senggemanya, bahkan lebih cepat daripada sebelumnya.

"Ahn! Tunggu Naruto _-kun_! Tubuhku masih sensitif... ahn!"

Plak... Plok...

Plak... Plok...

Tidak hanya desahan kuat Kushina yang meluncur untuk menyemangati Naruto, suara paha dan bercakan air di sela-sela persetubuhan mereka pun ikut andil memenuhi kamar.

"Ahn... itu bergetar! Penismu bergetar di dalamku Naruto _-kun_... ahn!" Kushina semakin histeris, perlahan dapat ia rasakan penis Naruto semakin membesar di dalam tubuhnya. Tepat di saat ritme Naruto semakin kasar, tubuhnya kembali menegang dan perasaan orgasme melanda dirinya.

"Lagi! Itu keluar lagi!"

Plok... Bless!

Naruto menggigit bibirnya, menahan teriakan yang entah kenapa meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya, sedetik kemudian ia menarik penisnya dari dalam vagina Kushina lalu gumpalan sperma lepas membasahi tubuh Kushina hingga ke wajah. "Akh!"

Croot! Croot! Croot!

Naruto membungkuk rendah. Kushina hanya tersenyum singkat menyambut bibir Naruto, ciuman lembut itu hanya bertahan beberapa menit sebelum ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sebelah Kushina. "Bagaimana, _sensei_? Mau lanjut?"

Naruto berbisik rendah sambil mengusap tetesan sperma miliknya yang menempel di wajah Kushina, lalu menyodorkannya ke bibir Kushina, wanita itu langsung menjilat dan mengulumi jari Naruto dengan ekspresi nakal.

Kushina bisa merasakan penis Naruto masih tegang di bawah sana, namun biar bagaimanapun ia sudah kelelahan, tidak sanggup menahan gempuran dari penis besar tersebut. "Tubuhku sudah lelah Naruto _-kun_."

Naruto terdiam beberapa saat lalu bangkit dan menarik selimut, menutupi tubuhnya dan tubuh Kushina. "Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita tidur!"

"Yakin?" Kushina kemudian memeluk tubuh Naruto, pria itu hanya mengangguk menanggapinya. "Memang sih tubuhku sudah lemas, tapi kalau hanya memberikan kocokan lembut aku masih bisa, kok!" Sambung Kushina lalu menggapai penis Naruto dan mengelusnya.

Naruto terkikik pelan sebagai responnya. "Itu tidak akan tenang jika hanya menggunakan tangan," Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya lalu berbisik, "Tapi bisa tenang jika menggunakan ini!" Bisik Naruto dan menusukkan jarinya ke liang vagina Kushina.

"Uhn!" Kushina terkejut saat jari Naruto menusuk vaginanya, sedangkan Naruto hanya terkikik geli saat melihat ekspresi kesal darinya. "Kalau begitu lupakan!" Bisik Kushina, ia kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Naruto. Pria itu hanya mendengus kecil sebelum ikut merengkuh tubuh Kushina, aroma memabukan menusuk hidungnya, hingga akhirnya mereka terlelap kelelahan.

* * *

 **Note's** : Entahlah, setelah membaca cerita ini kembali, saya hanya dapat mengatakan kalau ini produk gagal, memutuskan untuk mengulang dari awal walau itu melelahkan.

* * *

 **01 Juni 2019 (17:00)**


	2. (2) Mainan Kecil

**(2) Mainan Kecil**

* * *

 **12 April 2xxx...**

Kushina perlahan mengerjabkan matanya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat di saat matanya terbuka adalah wajah seorang pria tampan, bersurai jabrik pirang, yang masih memejamkan mata sambil mendekap tubuhnya erat, seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya.

Pria itu adalah Namikaze Naruto. Menurut Kushina pemuda yang satu ini cukup misterius, tindakannya terasa berbeda di saat ia tidak berkacamata, begitupun dengan tempramen nya berubah menjadi tenang jika ia tidak berkacamata, entah ini cuma firasat namun menurutnya Naruto itu berkepribadian ganda.

"Konyol, ah! Mana mungkin Naruto _-kun_ seperti itu!" Kushina tersenyum singkat, sebelum rona merah memenuhi wajahnya saat ia mengingat kembali kejadian semalam. Kembali terputar di ingatannya, saat Naruto merangsang dirinya, apalagi di saat mengingat ukuran penis Naruto, membuat jantungnya kembali berdegub kencang setelah mengingat hal tersebut. Kushina menggeser tubuhnya pelan, mencoba selembut mengkin melepaskan diri dari pelukan Naruto, kemudian duduk dan bersandar di sandaran ranjang miliknya.

Kushina menatap pada wajah tampan yang terlelap di bawahnya, ia menyunggingkan senyum tipis sebelum menyentuh wajah tampan itu dan mengusapnya lembut. "Hihihi, semalam kau belum puaskan, Naruto _-kun_?" Kushina terkikik geli, mengingat wajah kecewa Naruto semalam, sebelum menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. "Hihihi, sudah ku duga, ini masih tegang dan besar seperti semalam."

Kushina melirik jam yang terletak di atas lemari kecil, sebelum menyunggingkan senyum manis dan meremas penis Naruto yang masih menantang langit-langit. "Aku tadi ingin sekali membuatkanmu sarapan ,tapi sepertinya menu pagi ini harus spesial. Hihihi, aku mulai Naruto _-kun_!"

Kushina menununduk mendekatkan wajahnya pada penis Naruto, sebelum menjulurkan lidah lalu menjilatnya. Kushina memutar-mutar lidahnya di sekitar kepala penis Naruto, kemudian berpindah ke bagian bawah batang yang tegang tersebut.

"Hmhm... cup... cuk... puah! Sepertinya aku sudah mabuk dengan rasa penismu, Naruto _-kun_!" Kushina meremas pelan penis Naruto lalu menaik turunkan tangannya sambil terus menjilat setiap inchi kepala penis tersebut. Ia kemudian menghentakan kepalanya, menenggelamkan penis Naruto ke mulutnya hingga setengah ukuran.

Walau terasa mual akibat penis Naruto menyentuh kerongkongannya, Kushina tetap menggerakan kepalanya, memberikan pelayanan terbaik untuk Naruto. Ia dengan pelan menghentakkan kepalanya diselingi gerakan lidahnya yang melingkar dan memijit penis Naruto.

"Puah! Hah... hah..." Kushina menarik napas kasar memenuhi paru-parunya, kemudian menatap wajah Naruto yang masih terlelap seakan tidak merasa terganggu dengan aktifitasnya. Ia hanya dapat tersenyum saat melihat wajah damai tersebut, "Mulutku tidak sanggup menampung penismu Naruto _-kun_ , sebagai gantinya aku akan menggunakan payudaraku, ya!"

Kushina bergumam, sebelum meremas kedua payudaranya sendiri dan mengapitkannya pada penis Naruto, sengaja ia gesekan kedua pentilnya pada penis tersebut untuk merangsang tubuhnya sendiri. Perlahan ia mulai menggerakkan tangannya, meremas payudaranya dan menggesekkanya berulang kali pada penis Naruto, sesekali ia ikut menjilati kepala penis Naruto ketika mengeluarkan setetes cairan manis.

"Shi...ahn!" Kushina semakin bersemangat saat Naruto mendesis halus akibat rangsangan darinya. Perlahan lutut Naruto mulai terangkat dan bergerak menahan sensasi nikmat pada penisnya, walau sensasi ini tidak senikmat dirinya memasuki Kushina namun Naruto akui dia tidak dapat menahan gejolak dari penisnya.

Penis Naruto perlahan berkedut, terasa panas di kulit payudara Kushina dan semakin banyak meneteskan cairan kental hingga membasahi payudara Kushina. Walau cairan itu bisa dibilang banyak hingga melumuri payudara Kushina, namun wanita itu yakin cairan ini bukan sperma yang keluar pada saat orgasme Naruto. Menyadari sesuatu Kushina mempercepat goyangan payudaranya, bahkan saking cepatnya menimbulkan suara decakan memenuhi kamar.

"Hup!" Kushina pun mengulum penis Naruto, hanya sebatas kepala penis namun ia mengulumnya dengan instens, lidahnya berputar cepat sambil terus menggesekkan payudaranya.

"Kuh!" Penis Naruto kemudian bergetar di belahan payudara Kushina. Merasakan lidahnya semakin terasa basah oleh lelehen sperma Naruto, Kushina pun melepaskan kulumannya, ia hanya tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi Naruto yang tengah menahan nikmat karena kelembutan payudara miliknya. Sedetik kemudian penis panas itu bergejolak, menggeliat kejang sebelum memuntahkan cairan kental yang menyemprot ke arah wajah Kushina, sekaligus membanjiri dan melumuri kedua payudaranya, menghasilkan aroma kuat yang menusuk hidung.

Croot! Croot! Croot!

"Ahn!" Kushina menjerit saat penis Naruto menyemburkan spermanya. Sontak ia melepas penis Naruto dari jepitan payudaranya, membuat cairan kental tersebut ikut melumuri tubuh bagian atasnya.

Naruto membuka matanya, napasnya sedikit sesak karena berusaha menahan gejolak panas atas rangsangan Kushina, namun harus diakui bahwa Kushina begitu ahli hingga penisnya tidak mampu menahan sensasi tersebut. Ia terperangah saat melihat ke arah Kushina, sosok wanita cantik itu begitu hot saat tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh cairan sperma miliknya, dan penisnya kembali berdiri menantang bahkan lebih besar daripada sebelumnya.

"Fufufu... lihatlah Naruto _-kun_! Kau mengotori tubuhku." Kushina merangkak menindih tubuh Naruto, meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi kepala Naruto untuk menumpu tubuhnya. Pinggul lebarnya bergoyang nakal, sebelum melebarkan pahanya dan mengarahkan vaginanya tepat di atas penis Naruto. "Walau sudah keluar sebanyak itu, tapi penismu masih saja besar Naruto _-kun_. Pagi ini izinkan aku bergerak dan memuaskanmu, sayang!"

Naruto hanya diam, menatap datar ke arah mata Kushina, mata tersebut seakan diisi oleh cahaya harapan yang besar, jadi tiada daya bagi Naruto untuk menghentikannya. Melihat Naruto mengangguk kecil, Kushina menekuk pahanya hingga posisinya saat ini seperti duduk di atas tubuh Naruto, kemudian ia meletakkan jarinya di sekitar vaginanya lalu berusaha memperlebar liang tersebut dengan dua jarinya. Merasakan kepala penis Naruto yang menggesek di lubang vaginanya membuat Kushina tidak tahan untuk menggoyangkan kembali pinggulnya, agar kepala penis tersebut dapat masuk secara perlahan dengan lembut.

Kushina mendongak sesaat, lalu menggigit bibirnya, dengan sekali hentakan penis Naruto pun masuk menancap ke dalam vagina Kushina. "Ahn! Ahhhh... sa...sangath dalam!"

Vagina Kushina bergetar saat penis Naruto menyentuh rahim miliknya, sensasi ini lebih nikmat daripada semalam, pikir Kushina. Ia terdiam beberapa saat, menyesuaikan ukuran penis Naruto dengan vaginanya di posisi ini, saat merasakan vaginanya tidak lagi berkedut Kushina pun mulai mengangangkat pinggulnya dengan perlahan lalu menghentakkanya kembali.

"Ahn! ...ahn! Naruto _-kun_ , bisakah kau genggam tanganku?" Naruto langsung menurut, ia dengan cepat menggenggam kedua tangan Kushina. Di saat tangannya telah digenggam oleh Naruto, ia pun mulai bergerak cepat menghentakkan pinggulnya naik-turun, ia seakan tambah liar hanya dengan genggaman tangan Naruto.

Plak... Plok...

Plok... Pluk...

"Ahn! Ahn! Penismu masuk sampai ke ujung!" Vagina Kushina semakin basah hingga membuat suara decakan saat tubuh mereka beradu, bahkan cairan itu membentuk benang kental di sela-sela tubuh mereka. Naruto menyeringit, berusaha menahan desahannya, tidak dapat menahan perasaan nikmat itu lagi akhirnya Naruto pun ikut menggerakkan penisnya seirama dengan gerakan Kushina.

"Ahn! Tungguh...Naruh! Aku ingin lebih memanjakanmu pagi ini!" Namun Naruto tak mendengarkan ucapan Kushina, ia lalu menarik pergelangan tangan Kushina agar tubuh mereka menyatu, kemudian bibirnya pun langsung menyambar bibir ranum Kushina. Saling bertukar saliva dalam ritme permainan yang masih dipertahankan, membuat udara dingin di pagi itu tidak terasa sama sekali.

"Mmphn... puah!" Kushina mendongak dengan lidah terjulur di saat tangan Naruto meremas pantatnya, dan mendorong pantatnya lebih kuat hingga penis Naruto semakin liar di dalam vaginanya. "Ahn! ...aku keluarh! Naruto _-kun_! Naruto _-kuuunh_!" Pinggang Kushina melengkung saat cairan bening merembes di sela-sela persetubuhan mereka, membasahi perut hingga paha Naruto sekaligus meninggalkan bau di ranjang mereka.

Kushina terbaring lemas di dada bidang Naruto, menenangkan deru napasnya yang mengejang akibat orgasme hebat yang di dapatkannya. Ia hanya dapat pasrah saat Naruto mendorong penisnya dengan pelan, seakan berusaha menahan sesuatu yang akan keluar dari benda keras tersebut.

Naruto perlahan bangkit, mendudukkan tubuhnya dan bersandar di sandaran ranjang, lalu kembali menghentakan pinggul Kushina seirama gerakan pinggulnya. Naruto menatap wajah Kushina yang kembali meracau dan mendesah, sebelum ia kembali melumat bibir Kushina dan mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya.

"Kuh! Apa boleh ku keluarkan di dalam _sensei_?"

"Lakukan! Ku mohon penuhi rahimku dengan spermamu! Aaaaah!"

Croot! Croot! Croot!

Kushina langsung mengigit bahu Naruto, di saat pinggangnya bergetar setelah sperma Naruto menyembur dan memenuhi rahimnya, cairan panas itu bahkan merembes keluar karena rahimnya tidak dapat menampung semua sperma dari penis Naruto. Penis itu masih bergetar dan masih menyemburkan tetesan sperma, seakan tidak ada habisnya.

"Hah... hah... aku pasti hamil dengan sperma sebanyak ini." Gumam lirih Kushina, tenaganya seakan habis setelah sperma Naruto mengisi rahimnya. Perlahan Naruto mengangkat pantat Kushina, melepas penisnya dari liang senggema itu lalu membaringkan tubuh Kushina di samping kanannya. Kushina terperanjat saat melihat penis Naruto yang masih besar dan keras seperti sebelumnya, wanita itu menelan ludah kasar saat menyadari Naruto masih belum puas walaupun tenaganya sudah terkuras semuanya.

Naruto tersenyum tipis kemudian kembali mencium Kushina saling bersilat lidah selama beberapa menit, "Puah... Istirahatlah jika kau kelelahan sensei. Aku mau pulang, sampai jump!"

Mengambil pakaiannya yang berceceran di lantai kemudian merapikan penampilannya, lalu Naruto pun berlalu dari kediaman Kushina.

* * *

 **15 April 2xxx...**

Tiga hari pun berlalu sejak kejadian itu, semenjak hari itu Naruto dan Kushina sering melakukan seks di sekolah, baik itu di toilet, kelas, maupun atap. Hari pun berganti dan pagi pun menjelang, Langit musim semi itu dihiasi cahaya mentari dari ufuk timur, suasana pagi itu terasa Damai dengan cahaya hangat mentari pagi.

Naruto terlihat berjalan santai menuju stasiun kareta, kediamannya berjarak cukup jauh jika ditempuh dengan langkah kaki maupun kayuhan sepeda, dirinya hanya bisa pasrah berdesakan tiap pagi di dalam kareta.

Sambil melangkah, pikiran Naruto mundur ke beberapa kejadian menarik yang dia alami selama bersekolah di kota ini, dimulai dari pertemuannya dengan gadis Gremory sekaligus dia dapat undangan memasuki sebuah klub yang gadis itu bentuk, selanjutnya ia berhasil mendapatkan sebuah mainan nikmat yang begitu bergairah tiap harinya, kemudian dia juga berhasil menemukan kediaman beberapa orang penting yang menjadi tujuannya kemari.

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya saat melihat seorang gadis bersurai dark blue berpakaian seragam akademi Kuou berjalan tepat di depannya, dari belakang dia bisa melihat betis mulus gadis itu yang kebetulan tidak mengenakan stocking.

Naruto berlari kecil kemudian, mengejar langkah gadis itu dan mensejajarkan nya, "Pagi, Hinata-san!" Naruto menyapa dengan senyum hangat.

"Pa-pagi Naruto-kun," Hinata menunduk dengan wajah memerah saat melihat senyum Naruto.

Hinata Hyuga, putri dari salah satu pengusaha sukses Jepang, ayahnya juga seorang pimpinan dari Hyuu Corp, sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang otomotif di negara Jepang, cabang dari perusahaan ini juga mulai tersebar ke berbagai negara, hanya menunggu waktu untuk berkembang menjadi perusahaan Internasional.

Kebetulan kediaman Hyuga berhadapan dengan apartemen Naruto. Naruto sendiri pun pernah berkunjung saat baru tiba di komplek perumahan ini dan berkenalan langsung dengan berbagai anggota keluarga tersebut, bisa dibilang hubungan bertetangga Naruto dengan keluarga Hyuga cukup baik.

"Kemana kakakmu Hinata?" Naruto bertanya untuk membuka percakapan, dia tahu sifat Hinata yang seorang pendiam jadi dirinya harus berinisiatif jika tidak ingin suasana bertambah canggung.

"Neji-nii belum pulang dari semalam, dia bilang menginap di rumah tamannya,"

"Oh, baguslah sesekali aku juga ingin jalan berdua seperti ini denganmu, Hinata-san!" Ucap Naruto dengan senyum lebarnya.

Hinata tersipu saat melihat cengiran lebar tersebut, dia tanpa sadar memegang dadanya, dapat dirasakan bahwa jantungnya berdetak cepat. Tidak bisa Hinata bantah bahwa semenjak kenal Naruto dari pertama kali, dia sudah menaruh perasaan terhadap pemuda itu, sikap hangat dan sifat ceria menjadi alasan utama Hinata menyukai Naruto.

Hinata hanya dapat menahan malu saat mendengar ucapan Naruto, entah itu serius atau bercanda dia tidak peduli, dia hanya bisa berpikir lebih jauh dan tidak sadar telah sampai di stasiun. Seperti biasa stasiun selalu dipenuhi oleh murid-murid akademi Kuou maupun sekolah lain, pria-pria pekerja kantoran juga nampak memadati stasiun menunggu kareta keberangkatan selanjutnya, berkat bantuan Naruto dia bisa mendapat tiket lebih cepat tanpa perlu berdesakan.

Kareta yang mereka tunggu pun tiba, para penumpang berhamburan memasuki pintu terdekat, awalnya Hinata merasa ragu melihat ramainya penumpang tetapi Naruto menarik tangannya dan mengajak dirinya memasuki kareta.

Naruto sengaja menarik Hinata ke sudut kareta, menempatkan gadis tersebut di sisi kaca dan dia berdiri melindungi Hinata dari desakan penumpang lainnya, Hinata hanya bisa memerah karena jarak antara dirinya dan Naruto terlalu dekat bahkan wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti.

"Maaf ya, Hinata-san!?" Naruto berbisik lirih saat melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah padam.

"Emm, aku baik-baik saja kok," Hinata mengangkat wajahnya berusaha menunjukkan pada Naruto tidak ada masalah sama sekali, tetapi tindakannya itu membuat dia tanpa sadar bertatapan dengan pemuda tersebut. Rona tipis kembali menghiasi pipi mulus Hinata, sapphire selembut langit yang ditutupi kaca mata itu seakan menghipnotis dirinya, dia sadar hatinya terasa semakin tenang jika menatap mata tersebut.

Kareta pun berguncang, rel yang rata serta tikungan dengan kecepatan tajam membuat para penumpang saling tindih satu sama lain, Naruto tentu saja ikut kehilangan keseimbangan, tanpa sengaja dia menghimpit tubuh Hinata sambil memegang kedua payudara gadis tersebut. Merasa sensasi aneh yang dirasakan tangannya, Naruto pun mulai meremas benda yang berada di genggamannya, membuat Hinata melenguh pelan sebab terkejut.

"Nguh... "

"Eh? Maaf!" Naruto reflek menjauhkan tangannya karena sadar telah membuat kesalahan, dia bisa melihat pipi Hinata yang merona tipis sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya.

Kareta pun kembali berguncang, Naruto yang tidak siap kembali terhempas tetapi berhasil menahan kaca sebagai titik tumpu. Namun meski begitu tubuhnya makin menindih tubuh Hinata, dapat dia rasakan sensasi selangkangannya bertambah besar akibat situasi tersebut.

Pipi Hinata memerah padam saat merasakan sesuatu menyentuh selangkangannya, namun saat melihat wajah Naruto yang tersiksa seakan menahan sesuatu dia pun menyadari bahwa pemuda pirang ini tidak berniat apapun pada dirinya, hanya saja reaksi tubuhnya tidak bisa dilawan. Menyadari tubuhnya terasa makin panas saat Naruto menindih nya, Hinata kemudian menggembungkan pipinya, "Mou... Ini menyentuhku, Naruto-kun!? "

Naruto tersentak saat Hinata menyentuh selangkangannya, tangan gadis itu bergerak pelan meremas penisnya yang semakin tegang. "Hinata-san?!"

"Jangan ditahan Naruto-kun! Bolehkan aku menyentuhnya?!" Hinata bertanya dengan tatapan menggoda pada Naruto, dia terus meremas penis Naruto sambil menatap mata Naruto.

Naruto diam sejenak, dia tidak menyangka Hinata langsung berinisiatif setelah melakukan pendekatan singkat seperti ini, "Uh Hinata maafkan aku!?"

Tanpa peduli di sekitar mereka ramai sekalipun, Naruto menciumi Hinata, mengemut bibir ranum Hinata dengan pelan sambil menikmati remasan Hinata pada penisnya. Naruto sadar ciuman ini merupakan ciuman pertama Hinata terbukti bibir Hinata tak bergerak sedikitpun meski terus di hisap oleh Naruto.

Ciuman itu hanya berlangsung sesaat, Naruto menjilat bibirnya sendiri saat merasakan rasa manis menempel di bekas ciumannya. "Manis," Bisik Naruto lirih dengan senyum lebar.

Hinata menunduk malu, dia meremas kuat penis Naruto sebagai bentuk rasa kesalnya pada si pirang tersebut. Hinata menatap tonjolan di balik celana Naruto, dia merasa benda itu semakin penuh di genggamannya, karena penasaran dia pun menurunkan resleting membiarkan penis Naruto meloncat menumbuk tangannya.

Hinata bungkam saat melihat ukuran penis Naruto, apalagi benda itu berdenyut dalam genggamannya. Jemari Hinata mulai bergerak, mengelus perlahan penis Naruto, lalu mulai mengocoknya dengan tempo yang teratur.

Naruto terkejut saat tangan lembut Hinata lebih enak daripada kocokan Kushina, walau masih agak kaku tapi harus dia akui kelembutan tangan Hinata sebanding dengan paizuri Kushina. Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak mendesah, sambil mengalihkan pikirannya dari kenikmatan kocokan Hinata, dia mulai meremas payudara gadis tersebut.

Tangannya menyusup kebalik seragam Hinata, berdecak kesal saat bra gadis itu menghalangi tangannya untuk menyentuh langsung payudara sintal tersebut. Dengan sedikit usaha Naruto berhasil menggeser posisi bra tersebut, lalu meremas kuat kedua payudara lembut Hinata. "Ahn... Mmmh!"

Mereka sama-sama bungkam saat kedua bibir kembali bertemu, saling memberikan kenikmatan pada masing-masing tubuh sambil terus memberikan perlawanan sengit pada pasangan.

Ciuman itu terlepas saat masing-masing dari mereka kehabisan napas, Hinata memilih menenggelamkan kepala di dada Naruto untuk menahan desahannya, remasan Naruto di payudaranya membuat dia kehilangan konsentrasi karena begitu nikmat, dia terus berusaha bertahan memberikan kenikmatan pada penis Naruto.

Merasa ingin keluar, Naruto pun berhenti meremas payudara Hinata, hal itu membuat Hinata menatap dirinya penuh keheranan, "Teruskan, aku hampir keluar!" Bisik Naruto di telinga Hinata, mengerti arti tatapan dari gadis tersebut.

"Ahn... " Naruto menggigit bibirnya, tangan Hinata semakin gencar bergerak di penisnya, merasa tidak kuat menahan gejolak nikmat tersebut, Naruto pun mengangkat rok Hinata meremas pinggul berisi itu sebelum mendorong penisnya menusuk celana dalam Hinata.

Croot! Croot!

Sperma Naruto menyembur membasahi celana dalam Hinata, dia tanpa sadar memeluk gadis tersebut untuk meredam suaranya.

Paha mulus Hinata terasa panas dan lengket saat dilumuri sperma Naruto, "Naruto-kun entah kenapa bagian ini makin panas saat cairan ini menempel di sini?"

Naruto tersenyum tipis saat Hinata menggeser celana dalamnya memperlihatkan vaginanya yang telah basah oleh cairan spermanya, "Tunggulah sesaat aku akan menenangkan lubang itu nanti,"

Kareta pun berhenti dan tanpa membuang waktu Naruto pun menarik tangan Hinata keluar, mencari tempat sepi untuk melanjutkan kegiatan mereka.

* * *

 **14 April 2xxx**

"Kalau begitu kita akhiri pelajaran kita hari ini," Kushina tampak tenang mengemasi semua buku dan catatan miliknya di meja guru, dia melirik ke sudut kelas tepat pada seorang siswa pirang yang fokus memperhatikan aktifitas siswa berolahraga di lapangan, sebelum dia melangkah meninggalkan ruangan kelas tersebut.

Di lorong sesekali para siswa melirik ke arah dirinya, tentu saja disebabkan karena paras cantik yang dia miliki ditambah dia pun belum menikah, menjadi nilai plus tersendiri bagi Kushina. Kushina hanya mengabaikan para siswa tersebut, dia berjalan cepat ke ruangan guru meletakkan semua barang-barang miliknya sebelum melangkah ke arah kamar mandi, dapat dia lihat sebuah papan berwarna kuning terletak di pintu kamar mandi.

'Sedang di bersihkan!' Kushina hanya tersenyum tipis sebelum melangkah masuk dan memeriksa masing-masing toilet. "Aku datang, Naruto-kun!?"

Naruto melepas kacamata yang membingkai di wajahnya, sebelum menyimpannya dan berjalan mendekati Kushina yang berdiri di pintu toilet sebelum menarik tubuh Kushina dan menutup pintu, menguncinya dari dalam.

Naruto mendorong tubuh Kushina menghimpit nya sebelum mencium kasar bibir wanita tersebut, Kushina tidak memberikan perlawanan bahkan dia memeluk erat leher Naruto agar pemuda itu menciumnya lebih dalam. Mereka melakukan silat lidah dengan lincah, karena beberapa hari ini mereka terus melakukan kegiatan seperti ini tanpa henti menjadikan permainan lidah mereka sangat teratur, saling menghisap satu sama lain menukar saliva selama beberapa menit.

"Puach... " Saat bibir mereka berpisah, benang saliva pun tercipta. Merasa belum puaa Naruto pun menjilati saliva yang meleleh di sudut bibir Kushina, terus bergerak menjilati pipi sebelum berhenti di leher putih Kushina, memberikan gigitan sepekan mungkin agar tidak meninggalkan jejak.

"Ahn... Naruuuhn!" Kushina menggeliat tegang saat sensasi nikmat tersebut menjalar di sarafnya, bersamaan dengan bergeraknya benda panjang yang sedari tadi bersarang di vaginanya. "Henti...kanhh!"

Naruto melepaskan tubuh Kushina sambil mengambil sedikit jarak dan menekan tombol pada remot yang dia pegang.

"Ahhhh... Nhhh!" Kushina berlutut sambil memegangi area selangkangan, dia menjerit pelan saat vibrator yang tertanam di vaginanya semakin cepat. "Naruh, aku hanya ingin pe...nismu. Bukan mainan seperti ini,"

Kushina mencoba menahan erangannya, dia mendongak dan mendapati sebuah tonjolan besar di selengkangan Naruto, Kushina langsung memegangi pinggang Naruto dan menggigit resleting celana Naruto sebelum menurunkannya menggunakan mulut, membiarkan penis Naruto keluar dan menabrak mulut Kushina.

Naruto menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum, sebelum memaksimalkan kecepatan vibrator yang bersarang di vagina Kushina. "Uhhh... Ahhh!"

"Bisakah kau memberikan ku kenikmatan dengan ini, Kushina?!"

Kushina menggigit bibirnya, gerakan vibrator di dalam mengganggu konsentrasinya, tetapi tentu saja dia tidak akan mau mengalah dengan Naruto. Kushina mulai menjilati penis Naruto, lidahnya berputar mengelilingi kepala penis Naruto sebelum berpindah ke bagian sisi, melumuri setiap inci penis Naruto dengan liurnya, sesekali Kushina juga menggigit pelan testis Naruto bahkan meremas pelan zakar tersebut.

Kushina sadar mulut dia tidak akan sanggup melahap penis Naruto seutuhnya, oleh sebab itu dia dengan cepat menanggalkan semua pakaian bagian atasnya. Payudara berukuran D -cup itu tampak begitu menggoda, dengan puting kemerahan tersebut Kushina menggunakannya untuk memberikan Naruto kenikmatan.

Kushina menjepit kan penis Naruto diantara payudaranya, bekas liur Kushina menjadi pelumas agar mempermudah dirinya untuk melakukan paizuri. Lidah Kushina juga tidak ketinggalan menjilati kepala penis Naruto, dia tampak terampil melakukan paizuri pada penis Naruto.

Naruto bergeming sesaat, harus dia akui penis miliknya tidak pernah menang jika berhadapan dengan payudara Kushina, tidak ingin cepat berakhir Naruto pun menahan kepala Kushina membuat wanita itu menatapnya heran saat tengah asik menghisap lelehan cairan kental Naruto.

"Berdirilah! Aku tak ingin mengotori pakaianmu," Naruto memegang tangan Kushina yang sedari tadi menempel di pinggulnya, menarik kedua tangan itu lalu menekan tubuh Kushina ke dinding. Naruto mencubit puting merah Kushina sebelum menggigitnya kemudian menghisap rakus payudara berukuran besar tersebut, tangan kanan dia gunakan sebagai meremas payudara kiri, sedangkan tangan kiri merayap turun ke arah selangkangan Kushina.

Kushina merintih sambil mendongak ketika tangan Naruto meraba celana dalamnya, pemuda itu merangsang tubuhnya dari berbagai titik. Naruto berhenti sesaat, merasa pakaian Kushina menggangu kesenangan dirinya, tapi setelah berpikir Naruto kemudian melucuti rok yang dikenakan Kushina.

Setelah melempar ke sembarang arah rok tersebht, Naruto kemudian menghirup aroma segar dari vagina Kushina, lalu menurunkan hingga lutut celana dalam wanita tersebut. Vagina kemerahan yang dipenuhi oleh cairan kental terekspos kemudian, vibrator yang tadi pagi Naruto sematkan ke dalam lubang surgawi ini pun masih tertanam di dalamnya, tanpa membuang waktu Naruto mencabut vibrator tersebut, lalu memposisikan tubuh Kushina menungging menghadap dinding.

"Auuuhhhhh... " Kushina melenguh saat penis Naruto tiba-tiba masuk dan langsung memenuhi vaginanya, "Ahn... Ahh... Oh... "

Naruto kemudian mengangkat sebelah lutut Kushina, dengan gerakan pinggulnya yang cepat dia merasa posisi ini lebih tepat untuk memperketat vagina Kushina, benar saja vagina becek dan licin tersebut terasa makin sempit saat di posisi seperti ini. Naruto mendorong penisnya seirama dalam tempo cepat, "Kushina-chan aku keluar, akan ku keluarkan di dalam!" Sebenarnya Naruto telah ingin orgasme nya sedari Kushina memberinya paizuri tadi, namun karena tidak ingin mengotori seragam Kushina dia menahannya.

Naruto kemudian membalikkan badan Kushina menghadap padanya, lalu memegang paha belakang Kushina sebelum mengangkat tubuh wanita itu dengan dinding sebagai sandaran, karena pergerakkan Naruto yang semakin cepat kaki jenjang Kushina terangkat hingga ke bahu Naruto, sebelum menggeliat saat vaginanya terasa hangat oleh cairan sperma Naruto.

Croot! Croot! Croot! Croot!

"Aaahhhh!" Kushina memejamkan matanya saat merasakan sensasi nikmat dari rahimnya yang telah penuh oleh cairan sperma Naruto, bahkan cairan itu sampai meleleh keluar karena rahim tidak cukup untuk menampung cairan kental tersebut.

Naruto menurunkan tubuh Kushina, terlihat cairan sperma Naruto muncrat bersamaan dengan cairan vagina Kushina, terus menetes mengotori lantai toilet. "Ufufu... Biarkan aku membersihkan penismu, Naruto-kun!?"

Kushina meremas biji zakar Naruto kemudian menjilati setiap sisi penis Naruto sambil tersenyum, diakhiri dengan dia melahap penis Naruto dan menghisapnya. "Puah, _delliciuos!_ "

* * *

 **Sepulang sekolah...**

Melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang terhenti di kamar mandi sewaktu jam istirahat, terlihat Kushina terbaring di meja kelas tanpa memakai sehelai benang pun, dia mendesah sambil menjulurkan lidah saat merasakan kenikmatan yang diberikan penis Naruto, pemuda itu bergerak seirama dengan ritme sedang, mengacak vagina Kushina sambil meremas payudara wanita tersebut.

"Ahn... Ahn... Ahn... Ahhh... " Kushina mendesah dengan girangnya, saat itu jam di dinding menunjukkan angka tujuh jadi dia tidak peduli mengkhawatirkan ada yang mendengar desahannya. Naruto tampak memejamkan matanya, rintihan Kushina bagai melodi penyemangat baginya untuk terus menggempur vagina basah Kushina, tidak peduli dia telah kelelahan sebab hari ini dirinya terlalu banyak melakukan seks dengan beberapa gadis.

Ingin mengakhiri persetubuhan ini dengan cepat Naruto kemudian mempercepat gerakkan pinggulnya, membuat meja tempat Kushina berbaring berguncang seirama, "Penisnya terus keluar masuk mengacaukan pikiranku," Kushina semakin histeris dan tidak lama kemudian dia mendapatkan orgasmenya, meski begitu dirinya belum puas sebab penis Naruto terus bergerak dengan buasnya.

Bagian Kushina yang semakin licin menghasilkan suara desakan saat kulit mereka berbenturan, dapat Kushina rasakan penis Naruto bergetar di dalam vaginanya, "Sensei... Sensei... Sensei!" Naruto meracau sebelum menekuk tubuhnya dan terus memperdalam tusukan penisnya, Kushina melenguh sambil menjulurkan lidah saat penis Naruto menerobos rahimnya untuk kesekian kali sebelum menyemburkan sperma hangat yang membuat tubuhnya berdesir.

Crooot! Crooot!

Naruto meredam teriakannya dengan melumat bibir Kushina, wanita itu hanya pasrah saat lidahnya disedot oleh Naruto secara kasar, pemuda itu terus menciumnya hingga penisnya terasa tidak lagi mengeluarkan sperma sebelum mencabut penis dan menyudahi ciumannya. "Puah, sebaiknya kita sudahi untuk hari ini sensei,"

Naruto merapikan pakaiannya sebelum melirik ke arah pintu kelas, terdengar suara langkah kaki seperti seseorang berlari menjauhi ruangan, dia menatap Kushina yang sedang menarik napas kuat untuk mengatur kembali pernapasan nya. "Aku pergi dulu sensei, ada hal yang harus aku urus,"

Naruto berlalu pergi meninggalkan Kushina yang tergeletak lemas di atas meja. Naruto memfokuskan pikirannya, berlari di lorong sekolah yang telah kosong tentu menghasilkan suara derap kaki yang jelas, mengetahui dimana posisi target yang dia incar, Naruto pun bergegas ke arah sumber suara tersebut.

Dapat dia lihat seorang guru wanita bersurai cokelat kehitaman tengah bersandar pada dinding dan mengatur pernapasan nya, setahu Naruto nama guru tersebut ialah Kurenai, guru pindahan yang masuk pada semester ini.

"Kurenai- _sensei?_ " Naruto muncul seolah tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi, kacamata tipisnya telah menempel kembali, nada bicara yang Naruto lantunkan layaknya seseorang yang kebingungan.

Kurenai mendongak menatap Naruto yang melangkah ke arahnya dengan tatapan heran, sontak tubuh Kurenai bergerak menjauh sebelum berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan Naruto. Kurenai hanya bisa berlari beberapa langkah sebelum pergelangan tangannya dipegang oleh seseorang sebelum dia terhempas ke arah dinding, pergelangan tangannya ditahan di atas kepala, cengkraman tersebut sangat kuat membuat Kurenai menjerit.

"Arrgh... Lepaskan aku!?" Kurenai bungkam saat melihat wajah diam Naruto, sebelum dia menjadi jijik melihat wajah polos Naruto seolah tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya melarikan diri dari pemuda tersebut.

"Aku bilang lepas..." Belum sempat Kurenai menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba dia bungkam saat Naruto melumat bibirnya, lidah pemuda pirang itu berusaha masuk ke mulutnya dan menjelajahi dengan pelan.

Kurenai mencoba meronta tetapi cengkraman Naruto terlalu kuat, bahkan tangannya tidak dapat bergerak saat melawan tenaga pemuda tersebut, Naruto memindahkan kedua tangan Kurenai dalam satu cengkraman kemudian menggunakan satu tangannya meraba tubuh Kurenai.

"Mmhnmm!" Kurenai terus meronta saat payudaranya mulai diremas oleh Naruto, membuat pakaiannya kusut dibagian dada. Menyadari sesuatu hal Kurenai pun membalas lumatan lidah Naruto sebelum menggigitnya, hal tersebut membuat Naruto menghentikan perbuatannya dan melepaskan dirinya.

Sudut bibir Naruto meneteskan darah, raut wajah Naruto pun bertukar sebelum dia mencengkram leher jenjang Kurenai. "Aku tidak akan segan menyakitimu, _sensei!_ "

Tubuh Kurenai merinding lalu bergetar ketakutan, kedua tangannya meremas tangan Naruto dan meronta kembali. "Kuh... Lepaskan..." Kurenai menatap mata Naruto dengan sayu, tatapan pemuda itu sangat tajam hingga membuat Kurenai tak berani melawan.

Melihat Kurenai mulai tenang Naruto pun melonggarkan cekikannya, sebelum menarik pakaian atas Kurenai hingga merusak kancing pakaian tersebut, menampakkan payudara Kurenai yang terlindungi oleh bra berwarna biru muda, Naruto tersenyum kemudian.

* * *

 **Catatan: Saya senang jika masih ada yang berharap saya untuk update, terimakasih banyak.**

 **Oh iya soal jadwal update saya minta maaf dulu deh, tetapi jika masih ada kesempatan untuk menulis maka saya akan fokus untuk melengkapi cerita ini, dan semoga saja bisa tamat.**

 **Jika ada Typo mohon dikoreksi, maklum udah lama tidak menulis jadi tatabahasa saya hancur. Saya mohon teman-teman semua sudi untuk berkomentar, maksud saya tolong beri masukan pada seorang pemula ini, tenang saja dalam kamus saya tidak ada yang namanya Flame, asalkan itu mendidik saya akan pikirkan dan mencoba memperbaiki.**

 **Semoga setelah membaca cerita ini semua beban kalian menjadi hilang, sama seperti saya yang menjadi tenang ketika menulis cerita ini.**

 **Sampai jumpa!**


End file.
